The present disclosure relates to a sewing machine that can perform sewing of an embroidery pattern, an embroidery data creation device that creates data for sewing an embroidery pattern, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium that stores an embroidery data creation program.
A sewing machine is known that can sew an embroidery pattern based on a design that a user has selected. An embroidery data creation device is also known that creates embroidery data for sewing an embroidery pattern. Specifically, the embroidery data creation device is also known that acquires a design that a user has selected. The embroidery data creation device creates embroidery data for sewing the acquired design as an embroidery pattern. The embroidery data creation device can recognize characters in the acquired design and convert them into other characters of a different style. The embroidery data creation device is thus able to create embroidery data for sewing an embroidery pattern of a design that contains the characters of the different style.